ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack on Vampire
Attack on Vampire is an action, survival crossover between Attack on Titan and Seraph of the End. If released in English, it would be dubbed by FUNimation Entertainment (Texas), with Mike McFarland as ADR Director. Story Plot Japanese Voice Cast Main Cast *Kenshō Ono - Mikaela Hyakuya *Marina Inoue - Armin Arlert *Miyu Irino - Yuichiro Hyakuya *Saori Hayami - Shinoa Hiragi *Yui Ishikawa - Mikasa Ackerman *Yūki Kaji - Eren Jaeger / Attack Titan Secondary Cast *Aoi Yūki - Krul Tepes *Daisuke Ono - Erwin Smith *Hiro Shimono - Connie Springer *Hiroki Takahashi - Arnold Jefferson *Hiroshi Kamiya - Levi Ackerman *Jun Fukuyama - Nix Parthe *Kaito Ishikawa - Shiho Kimizuki *Kenichi Suzumura - Crowley Eusford *Kishō Taniyama - Jean Kirschtein *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Yoichi Saotome *Romi Park - Zoë Hange *Takahiro Sakurai - Ferid Bathory *Takehito Koyasu - Zeke Jaeger / Beast Titan *Takuya Eguchi - Leo *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Shinya Hiragi *Tomohisa Hashizume - Bertholdt Hoover / Colossal Titan *Tomokazu Sugita - Marcus *Toshiki Masuda - Spike *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Reiner Braun / Armored Titan *Yuka Iguchi - Mitsuba Sangu *Yū Kobayashi - Sasha Braus *Yūichi Nakamura - Guren Ichinose Minor Cast *Atsumi Tanezaki - Sayuri Hanayori *Ayako Kawasumi - Aoi Sangu *Daisuke Ono - Norito Goshi *Hibiku Yamamura - Asuramaru *Hiroyuki Yoshino - Seishiro Hiragi *Kazuyuki Okitsu - Aero *Keiji Fujiwara - Tenri Hriagi *Kenshō Ono - Floch Forster *Marina Inoue - Narrator *Nozomi Furuki - Chess Belle *Rie Takahashi - Little Girl (Prologue-Ch1) *Rintarō Nishi - Moblit Berner *Saki Endō - Marlene *Shūhei Matsuda - Armored Titan (Creature vocals) *Takuma Nagatsuka - Lacus Welt *Tomoaki Maeno - Kureto Hiragi *Tomokazu Sugita - Marlo Freudenberg *Tomoyo Kurosawa - Mirai Kimizuki *Tōru Nara - Klaus *Yasuhiro Mamiya - Dirk *Yasayuki Sano - Harold *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Makoto Narumi *Yōko Hikasa - Horn Skuld *Yui Ishikawa - Shigure Yukimi *Yū Shimamura - Mito Jujo *Yūichirō Umehara - Rene Simm English Voice Cast Main Cast *Bryce Papenbrook - Eren Jaeger / Attack Titan *Felecia Angelle - Shinoa Hiragi *Josh Grelle - Armin Arlert *Justin Briner - Mikaela Hyakuya *Micah Solusod - Yuichiro Hyakuya *Trina Nishimura - Mikasa Ackerman Secondary Cast *Alejandro Saab - Spike *Alex Moore - Mitsuba Sangu *Ashly Burch - Sasha Braus *Austin Tindle - Crowley Eusford *Billy Kametz - Leo *Chris Burnett - Yoichi Saotome *Clifford Chapin - Connie Springer *David Matranga - Bertholdt Hoover / Colossal Titan *David Trosko - Guren Ichinose *Eric Vale - Ferid Bathory *Ian Sinclair - Shiho Kimizuki *J. Michael Tatum - Erwin Smith *Jason Liebrecht - Zeke Jaeger / Beast Titan *Jeffrey Pierce - Arnold Jefferson *Jerry Jewell - Shinya Hiragi *Jessica Calvello - Zoë Hange *Johnny Yong Bosch - Nix Parthe *Keith Silverstein - Marcus *Matthew Mercer - Levi Ackerman *Mike McFarland - Jean Kirschtein *Monica Rial - Krul Tepes *Robert McCollum - Reiner Braun / Armored Titan Minor Cast *Aaron Roberts - Lacus Welt *Apphia Yu - Little Girl (Prologue-Ch1) *Brad Hawkins - Dirk *Brandon McInnis - Harold *Bryn Apprill - Mirai Kimizuki *Christopher R. Sabat - Tenri Hriagi *Christopher Wehkamp - Rene Simm *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Asuramaru *Cristina Vee - Shigure Yukimi *Duncan Brannan - Norito Goshi *Erica Mendez - Sayuri Hanayori *Jake Eberle - Klaus *Jerry Jewell - Moblit Berner *Josh Grelle - Narrator *Justin Cook - Seishiro Hiragi *Katelyn Gault - Horn Skuld *Matt Shipman - Floch Forster *Ricco Fajardo - Makoto Narumi *Robbie Daymond - Aero *Ryan Bartley - Chess Belle *Sarah Wiedenheft - Aoi Sangu *Tara Sands - Marlene *Todd Haberkorn - Marlo Freudenberg *Travis Willingham - Kureto Hiragi *Trina Nishimura - Mito Jujo Additional Voices *Aleks Le *Armen Taylor *Ben Pronsky *Brittany Lauda *Brook Chalmers *Chris Hardwick *Chris Tergliafera *Christopher Bevins *Christopher Wehkamp *Darin De Paul *Dave Wittenberg *David Hayter *Derek Stephen Prince *Edward Bosco *Erica Lindbeck *Erika Ishii *Ezra Weisz *Gideon Emery *Greg Chun *Jake Eberle *Jason Griffith *Jason Marnocha *JB Blanc *Jeannie Tirado *Jeff Schine *Katelyn Gault *Kellen Goff *Kevin M. Connolly *Kyle McCarley *Kyle Phillips *Lucien Dodge *Marianne Miller *Mark Allen Jr. *Michael Yurchak *Mick Lauer *Mikaela Krantz *Morgan Berry *Scott Porter *Selah Victor *Spike Spencer *Sunil Malhotra *Tom Bauer *Zehra Fazal *Zeno Robinson Chapters Category:Fanfiction Category:Anime Category:Crossovers Category:Anime Crossovers Category:Attack on Titan Category:Seraph of the End Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:FUNimation